Valeria
| species=Goo-morph | breed=Goo-armor | origin= Corrupted | father= | mother= | family= | height=6' | build= | face=beautiful, feminine face with strong, angular features | teeth= | eyes= | ears= | torso=hips are average, with a muscular, gropable bum | arms= | hands= | legs=Unusual for goo-girls, has normal shaped legs | feet=Unusual for goo-girls, has normal shaped feet | skin=viscous blue goop | hair=short-cropped gooey hair, hanging just past her cheeks | fur= | horns= | wings= | fin= | abdomen= | tail= | breasts= C-cup breasts, with a single 0.5 inch nipple | cock=can generate approx 12", human-shaped cock above her cunt. Gooey as it is, it constantly dribbles bits of goop, not unlike pre-cum. | testes= | vagina=easily stretchable, gooey cunt between her legs, with a tiny 0.2 inch clitoris. | asshole=doesn’t bother to affect an anus, though you can’t imagine it’d be too difficult to penetrate her gooey, gropable behind. | clothing=As naked as a goo-girl can be, has the capability of affecting clothing, as not done so as yet. | glasses= | weapon=gooey greatsword | armor=suit of plated armor | occupation=Armor | home= | quest=Tower of the Phoenix (aka Hel's Dungeon) | appears=Tower of Phoenix Camp | interaction=Talk Sex wearable as armor | pregnant= | impregnate= | ovipositor= | 3some=Helia |level = 16|hp = 650|strength = 60|toughness = 50|speed = 50|intelligence = 40|libido = 60|sensitivity = 35|corruption = 50|lust = 0|lustresist = 0.35|gems = 40-64|sprite = valeria-sprite.png}} Valeria is a blue goo girl that the PC can encounter in the Tower of the Phoenix mini-quest, and she appears as an "empty" suit of platemail sitting in a corner of the first room of the Tower. She attacks the PC when they try and take her armor. Appearance Valeria is a 6 foot tall Goo-Girl composed of a viscous blue goop. When first encountered, she is wearing a suit of plated armor and wields her gooey great-sword as a weapon. She has a beautiful feminine face with strong, angular features, and has affected short-cropped gooey hair, hanging just past her cheeks. Her hips are average, with a muscular, gropable bum. Unlike most Goo-Girls, Valeria has formed two normal human legs ending in normal human feet out of her gooey lower body. Combat She attacks the PC when they try and take her armor, and she is level 16 so she is tough! In addition, she can keep you from casting spells by covering your mouth with goo, and constrict you of movement by surrounding herself around you. Consecutively failing to break free from her goo binding will result in automatic loss. Because she isn't considered a goo-girl but a "Goo Armor", Valeria isn't weak to Whitefire and Fire-based attacks. When wearing Valeria (as goo armor), she offers a defense of 22 in addition to excellent health regeneration, making her overall one of the strongest armors in the game. Follower Interactions If the player successfully beats the Goo-Girl, she offers to join the PC so she can return to adventuring, but as the PC's armor. If the PC takes off the armor at camp, she doesn't take up an inventory slot but instead becomes a follower. While she is in camp, the player can spar with her, talk with her (which can lead to sex), or take her along as armor. The player can choose these options when one clicks on the "Sex" tab. * Penetrate her * Mutual penetration * Allow her to fill your belly through your ass * Receive a dominant goo-body-job * You can also request she grow a 12 inch penis along with her non-removable pussy, changing some of the sex scenes. --(After you may also ask for it to revert back to having no penis, retaining her vagina) Related links * Tower of the Phoenix (a.k.a. Hel's Dungeon) * Camp Follower * Goo-morph * Phrea External links *